


Birthday Song

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: Turning thirty eight is a big accomplishment.





	Birthday Song

**Author's Note:**

> cute fluff for Pete's birthday today!

Turning thirty eight is a big accomplishment.

At least, Patrick thinks it is.

Ten years ago Pete had thought he would be dead and gone, but he's still here living life and enjoying it like he hadn't back then. It makes Patrick happier than he could ever be to know that Pete's happy now, that he's okay.

He wakes up before Pete for once, proud of himself for doing so. It's the only time of year he'll be up before him, and some years he hardly manages it. Pete's the one that wakes up at the crack of dawn - he's the one that sleeps past noon.

Patrick takes the time to admire Pete. He sleeps shirtless and Patrick can see all his tattoos, beautifully covering his skin. There's a small hidden one, down on his hip that Patrick will forever pretend to hate but actually love. It's Patrick name in elegant script, and their anniversary date even smaller beside it.

He traces it lightly before pulling away, a soft smile on his face as he admires the older man before him. He's been in love with Pete since he was seventeen, and has had Pete love him for the past nine years. Everything they've been through is a testament to their love and how strong it is.

Pete's been there for him through thick and thin. Before their hiatus had started, it had always been about Pete. Patrick's witnessed a change in Pete since then, something entirely selfless that made Patrick love him even more. When Patrick had been hurting it had been Pete's turn to take care of Patrick.

He's been doing it ever since, even through Patrick's protests. Patrick does love the feeling of being looked after and loved, and he's grown to not care.

Patrick brushes a hand through Pete's hair. It's in it's normal curly mop and Patrick has to swallow hard for a second. He loves him so damn much and Pete would laugh if he saw him getting emotional. Pete's the sappy one here.

Eventually Patrick can't stand not kissing him anymore, so he leans down and does. Pete stirs as he does, and when he wakes up, Patrick smiles against his lips. It's another reason why he hates waking up before Pete - he always feels better when he's awake and around.

"Happy birthday, Pete." Patrick breathes, pulling back. Pete's scruffy looking lately and his hairs back to brown, and there's laugh marks around his eyes that make Patrick's heart skip. "I love you."

Pete smiles back up at him, all too big teeth and too wide smile. "I love you too, baby." Pete says, voice husky with sleep. "Can't believe you're up before me."

Patrick laughs, laughs like he always does around Pete, free and unconfined. It makes Pete laugh in response, a hand coming to rest on Patrick's face.

They quiet down after a moment and just gaze at each other, neither unable to tear their gaze away. It makes Patrick shiver with how intense it, how full of love Pete is for him and how much Patrick loves him back.

"I can't believe I spent five years without you on this earth." Pete whispers eventually, breaking the silence lightly. "My other fucking half made me wait five years." Pete laughs again, and Patrick leans into his hand.

"I'm here now." Patrick says softly, kissing Pete again. "Always here." Patrick would follow Pete to the ends of the earth and beyond. Pete hung the moon and the stars for him, and Patrick knows Pete feels the same.

Pete smiles. "Well then, what do we have planned for today?" He asks, and Patrick grins.

"Everything."


End file.
